Saadra's first story
by jimmybisdead
Summary: My first little fan-fiction based on a character i created in a role-play game, inserted into the Witcher setting. Saadra is a half-elf Monster Hunter, no big monsters only small ones, that is until she comes across a mysterious ritual. I am planning on writing more and adding chapters to this so please let me know if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Plough you, you horse-fucker!"  
"What the hell's going on there?!"  
"Nothing sarge, just this whore elf being too proud to dance for me." There was an audible thud of fist hitting flesh and the very obvious sounds of throwing up, the immediate low pitched coughing answered the question of who had been hit. "If you wanna fuck an elf then do it on your own time, and I don't care how long you been in the squad, I'll still string you up for it. That's how we end up with mutants like that." The Sargent's voice carried loudly across the clearing to Saadra, she guessed he was gesturing at her. They all talked about her like that, she hated it, it wasn't her fault that the two people who had decided to screw and bring her into this world were an elf woman and human man. Yet she paid for it every day.

She estimated she had been kneeling here for about two days, based on how many times the outside of the bag on her head had turned bright then dark and back to bright. She hadn't been allowed to sleep in that time, and her knees and hips felt like they were on fire. But every time she moved to try and stretch then, Wam! "Stay the ploughing hell still" a guard shouted. They knew the only way to keep her under control was to make her exhausted. As they said, "them beast slayers are trouble, cousin told me they are just wannabe witchers and could kill a drowner in a barrel, but tell that to Hansel." Hansel was the reason they were afraid of Saadra.

She had been camping by a stream, after an extremely annoying but successful hunt. The bag with thirteen harpy heads and loads of feathers hanging from her horse. She could deal with them easily, it was when she found a cursed shack or well that she had to worry. They were complicated. She preferred to fight monsters she could actually sink a good axe into without it howling, turning to ash and then just regenerating at the fucking full moon. And in order to stop them you had to find out their bloody life story and bring them 'peace'. Leave that rubbish to the witchers and priests. She'd stick with ripping harpies and drowners apart.

In this case the harpies had been bothering some camping travellers and Saadra agreed to get rid of them, for a fee of course. She tracked, killed and bagged the oversized fairies and headed back to the camp to get her reward. On route her horses, Kaeli, saddle strap broke, so she had to stop and take care of that.

She stopped by a stream, fixed the strap and ate some lunch. Suddenly there was the twang of tightly pulled string being released and an arrow thudded into her shoulder. She hit the floor hard, clutching her left shoulder, her blurred vision and hearing told her horses were approaching, fast. And they were already close. She forced her head to concentrate on surviving and not the burning pain in her shoulder. Her head snapped up. Her vision focused on the handle of her axe stuck in a stump she had been using for firewood. Not five metres away. Could she get there before the horses, she had to try. She scurried across the ground, not wanting to try and get up as that would require balance, something she didn't have right now. Her body screaming at her to stop, but she refused. She shot her right hand out, mere inches from the axe as a horse suddenly appeared on her left and a boot collided with her face.

Two thumps sounded, Saadra hitting the floor and the soldier who had kicked her dismounting his horse. "Well well, what 'ave we here." His voice was sly and confident. Saadra was still waiting for the world to stop spinning as a hand grabbed her injured shoulder and yanked her up. "How's about I stick another shaft in you, she elf bitch." He laughed maniacally, as the view of him running his eyes down her body came swimming into view. "Provide some entertainment for me I thi-ARRHHHH."

He screamed as he registered the amount of force around the hand he was holding Saadra with. She had grabbed him and even with an injured shoulder still had enough strength to start breaking bones. There were a series of cracks from the hand as she felt bones give way, she then snapped her right hand across punching up with as much strength and anger as she could muster. Fist met arm and bone broke, a point of bone forced its way out the arm, spraying Saadra's face with blood. She didn't even hesitate. Moving back and striking out with her foot, the force threw him back hitting the stump right beside the axe.

Saadra's fingers were shaking but she didn't stop tugging, with one final effort the arrow came out her shoulder. She gasped, composed herself for a second, then advanced. The soldier had managed to slump into a sitting position, blood spattered his legs as he coughed it up. She grabbed his throat, moved her face close to his, blood trickled out his mouth as he tried to speak. "Please, I…" "I don't care." Snapped Saadra and her hand holding the arrow stabbed down, straight between his legs, pinning him to a root of the stump. He let out a high pitched howl, it would have probably lasted a few minutes but Saadra's axe cut it short. She split his skull straight down the middle. Then she collapsed.

The screaming obviously attracted the attention of the man's companions. As they arrived on the scene they found a girl on the ground bleeding and trying to get up and one of their own pinned to a tree stump by his genitalia and an axe resting squarely in the centre of his head. That man was Hansel, and this was why they had immediately tied her up and now wouldn't let her rest even a wink. She wasn't even sure why they hadn't just killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saadra breathed, it was all she could do. Breathing was easy, but running was hard, and although every fibre of her being was screaming at her to get up and run since undoubtable no one was still watching her. They had all, or at least mostly, she was pretty sure she had heard people running the other way than they had been told, but there was no running sound just screaming, shouting and… roaring? But what was roaring? Saadra let her mind sink into its own memory, concentrating totally on the sounds being made and try to identify them. She had been a Monster Hunter for 3 and half years now and in all that time had never come across anything like this. It could still be a monster she'd read about though. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly specific. Saadra had read a lot about monsters, she struggled to take it all in, mainly remembering how to kill them. Never remembering details about their lifecycles, habits, or methods of finding them. This why she mainly dealt with easy to find drowners and harpies. Occasionally a werewolf if she felt like spending a few days playing Witcher. But this, this could only be something, massive, the ground shook, the force knocked her to the ground, her head hit something hard and cold. It didn't break her concentration. What the hell was it…

The convoy had stopped last night to rest. They had found a circular dip in the ground that shielded them from the biting wind that despite the surrounding trees was still threatening to relieve the soldiers of any light items they didn't hold onto strongly enough. They'd even allowed to stay in the dip, not out of kindness though, more because none of the soldiers wanted to stay on guard in, to put their way, "that dragon's breath".

They'd woke to find a group of people having "a fancy-dress party", as one guard next to her said, gathered in front of them. Her guards had moved Saadra out of the ditch most likely because the group was wanting to pour a large amount of liquid into the dip. It smelt oily, but with something else mixed in, Saadra's senses weren't accurate enough to work out what. There had then been about a discussion for a few minutes, between the voice she knew as the Sargent of the soldiers and who she assumed was the leader of the, very obviously as soon as a word came out the guy's mouth, religious group. "What are you doing here?" asked the Sargent. In a deep booming voice, the leader of the group answered, "We faithful few are enacting a great and powerful ritual, look on heathen and tremble as your greatest nightmares are revealed…" and that's where Saadra stopped listening. Since everybody was clearly watching the conversation she took the opportunity to fall asleep.

She had woken up with a deep breath, with her whole mind screaming to run. Yet she still lies on the ground, unmoving and relaxed, and despite having a bag on her head, with her eyes closed.

Saadra probably would have remained there on the ground for a while, she may have even died there, who knows. That's when hands grabbed her, pulling her up, her legs were wobbly. So fast that her senses were momentarily dizzy, the bag was removed from her head. Someone shouted something at her, or at least towards her. The bounds on her hands were cut with a weirdly loud shing! After about 10 seconds of what she couldn't describe beyond noise, slowly but surely, she managed to focus her senses on the world in front of her… The words "KILL IT!" come through her ears. "Kill what?" she mumbled back, her shoulders were seized, she was spun around, "That!" came the answer.

Saadra's vision tried to focus on a large X shaped object, it was quickly getting bigger. "Duck!" yelled the soldier next to her. "That's not a duck?" Was what Saadra was about to say, but just as her tongue touched the roof of her mouth to begin the n syllable, the sprayed-out rag dolling corpse with a nice cape on the back smashed into her. She couldn't see, again. Her face was full of a back, a cape with a symbol on it reminiscent of a crab and a lizard having a fight over an eyeball (she'd know), and a weird smell of an herbal oil and singed flesh. She pushed at the body and gave way rather lighter than she'd imagine from a largish body, then she saw that the lower half of it wasn't so large anymore. To be exact it wasn't there at all.

There was a noise, like thunder, but thunder that somehow managed to just thud into her mind, just completely ignoring her ears and heading straight into her brain to inspire fear. Instinctively she turned to the noise. Her eyes saw nothing but empty field and beyond that forest with thick trees and, THUD! A claw followed quickly by a belly replaced the ground not 5 feet from her. The tremor of it ran through the ground and up her body, to the back of her neck. Her head snapped back like someone had just knocked on her spine with a Warhammer. Her eyes widened in awe as a neck arched back, a light travelled fast up inside and then spewed out in fire, fury, and death from the mouth of the dragon.

Saadra's mind and vision came back down to earth like… well like a dragon that really doesn't like what's directly below it. She realised something had just been thrust into her hands, it was an axe, her axe. With some dried blood on it from that fella Hansel she'd killed. But why was it in her hands, the face of the soldier who had untied her appeared on her right. "Fight bitch! Come on." Not his smartest move at the sound of the yell, the dragon turned, sweeping it's claw about 3 feet above the ground, Saadra saw it coming and scrambled back. The soldier wasn't so lucky, he barely managed a sound as the force of the dragon crashed him into the ground.

Saadra's brain froze in dissonance, having an internal argument on whether to run and probably die or fight and probably die. Her eyes looked up and met, for only the briefest moment the eyes of the beast now standing over her. It reared its head back, Saadra saw light coming up through its neck. The gaps in the scales creating points of light, almost like a small night's sky. At this point her brain concluded, to hell with the two ideas, lets combine them. She ran under the dragon, swinging her axe up towards it's shoulder. She hit, hard and felt as shards of her axe rain down on her head and shoulders. Then as if to say, "fuck you, here's some karma for that" the other end of the axe, pushed by the movement of the beast smashed her in the head.

Saadra fell back, blood spattered the ground and then her when she met it, it wasn't hers. She'd got through the skin. As soon as she looked at her axe Saadra understood. When she'd made it, she'd put a silver spike running through the centre of the blade and protruding out the edge of the blade. It came in handy when fighting monsters. So that can hurt it… But where could she put a blade just over a foot long on a dragon that would kill it and wouldn't, as clearly shown as the dragon acrobatically leapt round, so that it's head was facing her directly. Saadra heard but didn't listen to all the cries of run from around her, her mind was made up, she couldn't out run this so she would have to try and kill it.

She lifted herself up, balancing on the heels of her feet, ready to move, ready to fight. She held her weapon, now basically a pickaxe above her head in both hands and roared.


End file.
